Voice of God, Eye of Stigma
by NineTailedHollow9009
Summary: Harry is born with the rare stigma, Lino Doue. What path will he decide to walk as he becomes a legend by his own hand and not one set by the manipulative old goat Albus Dumbledore? Inspired by Seether and Jenix. Remember to Rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Before anyone says anything, I will be making this all take place during current time so yes, there will be iPods, there will be Xbox 360's and Ps4's. This was an idea that came to me while listening to Nobody's  
Praying for Me by Seether, and helped along with Catch Fire by Jenix.**

The four cursed eyes, the Alpha Stigma, the Ebra Crypt, the Will Heim, and the Lino Doue. The ability to analyze and understand all magic, the power to look inside others dreams, the ability to see others strengths and weaknesses, and the power to absorb magic and heal yourself at the price of human life. Each of the four cursed eyes while powerful, have weaknesses. The Alpha Stigma causes insanity. The Ebra Crypt leaves the user physically weak. Will Heim makes the user see themselves as weak, and they start to hate everyone around them due to jealousy. Lino Doue bearers believe themselves to be invincible and tend to make more mistakes, resulting in death.

_Listen to my voice…_

A small infant not even birthed sat in its mothers stomach. The baby was aware that it was going to leave this small place soon. A week or so left, not that the infant knew how to tell time yet.

_Devour… _

The infant began to feel hungry. This food that it was being fed through something that was attached to it just wouldn't do. It bit the walls surround it. Yummy…

_Take the lives of others to become stronger…_

The infant began to eat ravenously at the inner walls of the woman he was in.

"JAMES!" shrieked a red haired woman.

"Lily? What's wrong?" James Potter, Head of House Potter, came rushing down the stairs.

"My stomach hurts... I think something is wrong with the baby." She said. Her bulging stomach was squirming around alarmingly.

"What the hell… Come; let's get you to St. Mungos. Maybe they'll have an idea of what's going on." James went to help up Lily and helped her over to the fireplace. Sadly James and Lily never made it to the fireplace before hell was raised in the form of Voldemort.

"LILY RUN! I'll hold him off; you go and get to St. Mungos!" James grabbed his wand and cast several spells against the door, adding a bit of protection. Lily knelt over knocking over the floo powder and clutched her stomach. "Something… is very wrong…" She muttered.

"Lily! Get going!" The door burst into flames and turned into ashes, which the current Dark Lord stepped over. "Well well well. James and Lily potter. I'm sorry to say but… I'm afraid I need to kill you, or more specifically… your child." A burst of green light saw James Potter dead on the ground.

"Lily… Severus asked me to spare your life… but seeing as your child hasn't been born yet… I'll have to kill you too. Avada Ked-" Voldemort was interrupted, the green light at the tip of his wand dying out. A baby just burst out of Lily's stomach. Blood covered the infants' mouth. This was a surprising development Voldemort mused. Maybe he could take the child in and raise him to take his place… An heir to take his throne… He liked the thought of that. Something caught the Dark Lords eyes before he could approach the infant. The infant had blood red irises with two intricate lines that extended from one side of the iris to the other, connecting in the middle, making a very elaborate cross.

Now he just loved his idea.

Voldemort approached the feral infant intent on taking him back to his Manor when the thing lunged at him and attempted to take a bite out of the Dark Lords throat. One backhand later and the baby flew against the wall.

"You insolent child!" Voldemort spat out angrily. "Avada Kedavra!"

A sickly green light shot towards the child and was absorbed by what seemed to be a barrier forming in front of the child.

Voldemort was flabbergasted. No one had ever blocked or absorbed the killing curse before! This child had to be under his thumb, even if the potential of death was high for him.

_Hungry… Devour… Consume…_

The voice echoed in Harry's head. The man he saw in front of him was just food. A meal, and a tasty one too if the fact that he wasn't consumed by now an indication. Right now he would stop trying to feed and let the man get close… then devour him.

Voldemort stood in shock for a second more before snapping out of it and raised his wand to defend himself. When the child didn't make a move he believed that the infant was tired and lowered his defense. Cautiously he walked over to Harry. Making sure that the child wouldn't attack him, he put his wand away and picked up the seemingly innocent child, if not for the fact that blood covered his mouth.

What happened next caught Voldemort off guard. The world around him distorted and suddenly he was a black wraith that sped out of the household.

_Focus… And consume…_

Harry listened to the voice and focused on consuming the Dark Lord. Soon the area around Voldemort distorted and he was absorbed into Harry. A black wraith screeched from where Voldemort once was and zoomed around and passed through Harry then fled the house. Harry was pushed back from the wraith and was knocked into a broken table, carving a lightning bolt into his forehead.

This was the scene that Dumbledore stumbled upon.

*SCENE BREAK*

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.

A knock on the door interrupted the Dursley's in their daily routine. At the door was a wizened old man with a vibrant robe that slowly changed from colour to colour. He was holding a baby with a lightning bolt scar that appeared to be a few months old.

"Get inside. Quickly." Petunia hissed at the man. Dumbledore walked inside without a care as to Petunia's attitude towards him. It was to be expected after all.

"Now what do you want Albus Dumbledore?" She spat with a glare towards him. "I thought you were done ruining our family, what else could you possibly want?"

Albus sighed wearily. "I need you to take young Harry in for me."

"No."

"No?" Albus repeated puzzled. "He's your sister's son, he's family."

"He's my sister's problem, not mine. Tell her to take care of her own child."

"Your sister is dead." Petunia's eyes widened for a moment and Albus could see a twinge of grief before that was quickly smothered and became cold again.

"Put him with his own kind, not us filthy muggles you lot enjoy killing off." Petunia said bitterly.

Albus once again sighed and raised his wand at her. "I'm sorry Petunia." He spoke.

*SCENE BREAK*

Harry Potter was a normal ten year old. Or so he liked to believe. For the past ten years he heard a voice inside his head. He once questioned his Aunt about it but she looked at him strangely and later on he received a beating from his Uncle to 'beat the freakishness out of him'. The next day he asked his teacher about it and she looked at him weirdly as well. Harry learned to stop asking if having a voice in his head was normal, because apparently it wasn't.

The voice in his head told him to do things, bad things. It told him to devour people and no matter how much Harry tried suppressing the voice it always came back. It was okay though, the voice could only direct him, not control him. He had taken up talking to the voice though. As no one wanted to be his friend due to Dudley beating up anyone who tried. Apparently the voice was God. He found out one day when he asked who or what the voice was.

_Monster. Devil. God. Hero. Call me what you will. _Was what the voice had told him.

The voice was his friend. It tried to make him do questionable things, but it was still his friend for it was the only one willing to talk to him.

It happened a day later. Harry was mumbling to himself as he cooked the Dursleys dinner and was overheard by Vernon.

"BOY! What are you mumbling to yourself about?" Vernon demanded. "Talking to that voice inside your head again?" He chuckled loudly, as if he just made a funny joke. Harry was tempted to that yes, he was talking to the voice, but held back his temper and ignored the whale of a man.

"FREAK! I'm talking to you." The man's face swelled up with rage.

"Yes, I'm talking to the voice inside my head." Snapped Harry before his face turned pale. Shit. That earned him a beating.

Later after dinner was served and finished, harry only received scraps of course, Vernon roughly grabbed Harry and wrenched him from the cupboard underneath the stairs. With one hand he dragged the boy to the garage and threw him against the wall.

"Boy, this is the last time I will beat your freakishness out of you. You hear me? Last time." He ground out. Vernon pulled his belt out and raised it to strike Harry. It raised a welt on the side of his cheek.

"Shirt off boy." To which Harry complied and took his shirt off. Vernon repeatedly struck his back repeatedly. Each strike becoming harder and soon the welts were replaced with bloody wounds. Harry ground his teeth, refusing to cry out, to let the man be satisfied.

_Devour…_

That surprisingly sounded like a good idea. Harry could feel his stomach growling.

_Consume your abuser… _

It was the voice trying to tempt him again! But Harry found his resistance failing…

_Become stronger…_

That sounded pleasing.

_DEVOUR_

Harry caught the belt in one hand.

"BOY!" Roared Vernon but paled as he saw the change in Harry's eyes as he turned around slowly. Blood red irises and a detailed cross centered in the middle of them. Fuck was he screwed. Harry slowly stumbled over to the cowering man.

"Please don't hurt me…" Tears fell from Vernons eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"You're SORRY!?" Harry screamed. "Sorry doesn't cover it you whale! You beat me over and over again, trying to break me! Well guess what? You succeeded! I'm done with this bullshit! Die!" He lunged at his Uncle and ripped his throat out with his teeth and sighed in satisfaction. Before Vernon could die from blood loss Harry gripped his hair and absorbed the man with a distortion of the world.

"This seems awfully familiar…" The blood covered teen mused before banishing the thought and continued on inside number 4, Privet Drive, to eat the rest of his so-called family, the Dursleys.

**Sooooo what does everyone think? I finally got off my lazy butt and decided to do something and viola! Rate and Review please! It helps motivate me cause if people review it, it makes me feel good and more motivated to write stuff down!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen years. Fifteen years when Albus Dumbledore found a blood clad infant by the name of Harry Potter. Father slumped against the wall dead from the killing curse, his mother had a hole in her stomach from what he assumed to be caused by the infant. He doubted it was caused by Voldemort, it just wasn't his style. What he wanted to know is what would have caused the child to burst from his mother's womb. Maybe Voldemort summoned the child to kill him personally?

Five years ago his instruments tied to Harry's wellbeing were destroyed, indicating that he was either dead or that something major happened which caused the items to fail. Personally he was hoping for the latter. If Harry Potter was dead, then the Wizarding World was doomed to fall by Voldemort's hands and to be rebuilt into a world where he ruled over all. Truly a terrifying thought indeed.

Sighing in resignation, he continued to work away at the pile of paper on his desk. The other teachers were trying to push forward the resignation of Severus Snape, his Potions Master. Really! He had told them that Severus could be trusted, even though he was a former Death Eater… Oh well, can't change the opinion of everyone he supposed.

"Albus! Albus!" A voice screeched through the fireplace inside his office.

Albus Dumbledore adjusted the glasses on his wizened old face and slowly got up.

"Yes Molly? What's the problem dear?" he asked peering into the fireplace.

"Remus says he found him!" Albus took a moment to process what the fire-haired woman said.

"Found who my dear?" He couldn't help but feel hopeful, maybe all was not lost after all.

"He says he's found Harry! Harry Potter!" Albus stumbled in shock but recovered quickly.

"Hold on, I'm coming right now, stand clear of the fireplace." He grabbed a handful of green powder and flung it into the fireplace before stepping through and calling out "The Burrow!" He quickly walked over to the next room where Molly Weasley was waiting with a man wearing very old and ragged clothing and concerned expression.

"Remus. Where did you see him. Where was Harry? Tell me everything!" Dumbledore sat down on the sofa in the room.

"He was in London. I only found out who he was because I was working as a banker- it's my new job" He added to Dumbledore who nodded to continue his story. "He looks nothing like Lily or James. He has black hair but it's tamed and sleek and he has one long bang on the right side of his face. His eyes are blue and he wears a black coat that reaches his ankles, like a trench coat but without the collar and it fans out at the bottom, which is trimmed in blue."

Dumbledore nodded along to Remus' story and came to the conclusion. "Harry is in London and looks nothing like Lily or James." Remus just nodded.

"Let's get going, before he can get too far."

*SCENE BREAK*

Harry Potter was walking down Threadneedle St. after just leaving the bank with a couple thousand pounds in his pocket. He refused to use a credit card as he didn't understand how a piece of plastic could hold all that money in it. Well, at least he could pay his rent now, and wash his clothes, they were a little too bloody to wear in public.

A shiver went down his spine. Something was going to happen. He was sure of it.

Sure enough a loud crack triggered his senses and he quickly turned around to see an old man and the banker he was just talking to. Dammit what now?

"Harry m'boy-" Harry held up his hand cutting Dumbledore off.

"Alright, you probably know my name from the banker guy right there, but why are you here and how did you appear out of nowhere?" Harry asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore let that sink in before continuing on. "You were supposed to have come to the school when you turned eleven years old but for some reason the letter was never sent."

"I can tell this is a conversation that shouldn't be heard in public, am I right?" Harry questioned to which he received two nods. "Alright follow me to my apartment."

_Devour…_

Harry shrugged off the voice and led the two to his apartment.

*SCENE BREAK*

"… and then Remus told me your location to which we hurried over to, it was just luck that put us right behind you."

Albus had just finished telling Harry who he was born to, what occurred that made him lose his parents, and how he ended up at the Dursleys.

Harry could tell Albus was lying about something though… His mother was not killed by a killing curse. The voice of God had told him what had actually happened, and he could tell that Dumbledore had known what actually occurred as well. Oh well, he had to go along with this cock and bull story of being the Boy-who-lived.

"Sorry Headmaster Dumbledore. I do not believe that I am a wizard." Harry said in response.

"Harry Potter not a wizard? Ridiculous! Have you ever noticed anything strange happen around you? Something unexplainable?" Remus blurted out.

"No, no I haven't. As far as I know nothing like that has ever happened." He responded in kind.

"It's but a simple spell to determine whether or not you have magical ability or not, other than the fact that you would be unable to see things like, say the Leaky Cauldron. Would you allow me perform the spell upon yourself Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore pulled out a stick, must be a wand Harry observed.

"Alright, sure."

Dumbledore waved his wand over Harry's head and was surprised when Harry glowed a faint red and purple.

"Well Harry isn't magical, he didn't glow green, the red signifies no magic… but that purple… it reminds me of something… a legend… Aha! The colour purple is associated with the legend of the Eyes of Stigma!" Dumbledore's eyes widened considerably.

"Eyes of Stigma?..." Remus looked confused. Harry just sat impassively on his chair, waiting for the Headmaster to speak.

"The Eyes of Stigma. A very old legend. Millennia ago, there were wizards, or should I say soldiers, who could cast magic wandlessly. Few of these magic users, some non-magical, were born with special eyes. The Stigma. There was the Alpha Stigma, the most common of these eyes. The Ebra Crypt, Will Heim, and the Lino Doue. The Alpha Stigma can analyze and understand all magic and causes insanity. Ebra Crypt can see inside others dreams and makes the bearer physically fragile. Will Heim, one of the more rare eyes, can see the strengths and weaknesses of everyone around them, but causes extreme jealousy, and the Lino Doue. Bearers of this eye cannot use magic and will eat their mother before childbirth and can absorb all magic to power their self or heal from any type of injury… at the cost of a human life…" Dumbledore trailed off, looking at Harry with awe and fear.

"You posses the Lino Doue, do you not?"

"Yes, I am the bearer of the Lino Doue."

*SCENE BREAK*

Harry stepped through the fireplace and entered what appeared to be an office, Dumbledore's office actually. Somehow he managed to convince Dumbledore to not kill him with the promise to not devour any innocent beings. That suited him just fine, there were many corrupt beings in the world anyways. Dumbledore managed to convince the Lino Doue bearer to come to Hogwarts to be protected from the forces of Voldemort, who were undoubtedly searching for their wraith-like master.

"So what am I going to do here Headmaster?" Harry asked the wizened old man. "This is a school, and you know my… tendencies."

"I would have you instated as a student-" Albus was cut off with a sharp "No."

With a pointed look Harry continued on. "I cannot use magic so there is absolutely no way I can be a student."

"While that is true, what else could I do with you?" Albus asked the teen. Harry grew an evil smirk.

*SCENE BREAK*

A week later signified the start of school term and the students crowded in and sorted themselves at their house tables.

Mutters could be heard from around the Great Hall. "Who is that? The new teacher of Defense? But there are two new people…"

Soon the mutters were broken up as Professor McGonagall led the first year students up the hall towards a stool with a dirty old hat on it. The first years waited with trepidation as the hat's brim split apart and burst into song.

After the song finished the Professor called out names to which they would come up and sort them into one of the four houses. After all the students were sorted everyone was surprised when the Headmaster announced he had some very important news for them.

"Hello students of Hogwarts!" The Headmaster proclaimed. "I'm afraid that before anyone dines on our scrumptious meal cooked by the house elves, you must listen to an old man's news. First I would like to welcome Madam Umbridge as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Secondly I would like to introduce a new class called Gym." Here some of the muggleborn and halfblood students whooped in joy and the purebloods looked on confused. "This is a class where physical ability is key, which I'm afraid, most wizards and witches are lacking. This class will be taught by Tiir Rumibul. He's the one who saw how lazy magic users are and wished to rectify that. That is all. Please, enjoy your dinner!"

Fred and George Weasley both looked on confused. "What's-" "Gym?" George started and Fred finished looking at each other puzzled. Hermione Granger was sitting beside one of the twins and decided to inform the twins.

"Gym is also known as physical education. This class works on building strength, endurance, speed, and teamwork while incorporating fun activities such as dodgeball and hockey. In this class you learn about the human body, things that can harm the human body and how children are made." At the end she blushed at the thought of human procreation while the twins looked disgusted.

"So all in all-" Fred, "He's going to teach us-" George "About sex?" Fred finished. "Don't forget the physical activity." George reminded him.

"Yes, yes he will." Hermione stated, blush still adorning her face.

*SCENE BREAK*

Three days after Harry's introduction as Tiir Rumibul saw him sitting at his desk waiting for the fifth years to enter class. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Truthfully he didn't want to teach physical education at all, he instead wanted to instate fighting classes, such as various martial arts, but when he found out that wizards didn't work being active at all, he had to settle for gym classes, get the kids active. So far he had the most trouble with the Sixth and Seventh year students when they found out how old he was. Hey he could pass for eighteen! But the moment he said fifteen, everybody tuned him out. At that point he engaged them in a game of dodgeball. Everyone verses him. Needless to say he won effortlessly.

When the last of the class entered, Harry began to speak.

"Okay everyone. My name is Tiir Rumibul, and I will be the teacher of this Gym class, also called Physical Education. Before we start is there any questions?"

A boy with pale blonde hair raised a hand.

"Yes Mr…?" Harry trailed off.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy stated smugly. "How old are you sir? You barely look older than eighteen."

"I am fifteen years of age. Anymore questions?" The class muttered in amazement. Surely this man was a great wizard for someone of his age. Sadly this was untrue.

"Sir" began a bushy haired girl. "Why are there no chairs or desks? Surely we aren't starting with the physical aspect of the class today."

Harry smirked devishly. "Well of course Ms…?"

"Granger" She supplied. "Ms. Granger. We are starting the physical aspect of class today. Right now in fact. Everyone split yourselves apart; I want two teams, even amount of people on each team."

When everyone split themselves apart, they all chose by house affiliation. Harry gave off another smirk that sent chills down the spines of the students.

"Alright since you people obviously cannot do this without house prejudice, I want you Draco to stand over there." Harry split the students up so the teams were half Gryffindor and half Slytherin.

He clapped his hands together cheerfully and stated "There we go, much better." To which he received the full hate of every student in his class.

"Now everyone, we are going to play a game called dodgeball! Does anyone know what it is?" The only students who raised their hands were some muggleborn and halfblood students that all resided in the house of the lions.

"Alright, to those that don't know, dodgeball is a game where you dodge the ball. You get hit your out. You catch a ball and the person who threw the ball is out, and a teammate gets to rejoin the game. Headshots don't count. If you get hit in the crotch well, I feel ya." Harry placed a total of twelve balls across the middle of the classroom and with a single "Go!" Everyone rushed for the balls.

*SCENE BREAK*

An hour later saw tired and sore students leaving the classroom with a few smiles and mostly anger on their faces, mostly on the pure-blooded students.

Harry was pissed to say the least. Some of the students had decided to attack him with the dodgeballs which resulted in another Harry versus Classroom fight, this time with the Fifth years. Sighing in exasperation he put the dodgeballs away in a mesh bag. Hermione Granger entered the classroom at this point and watched him the entire time.

"And what would you like Ms. Granger?" Harry spoke in a reserved tone when he noticed her watching.

"Well umm Professor Rumibul I was wondering why didn't you use magic to spell the balls into their respective container? It seems like a waste of time to be doing it by hand when you could have done it much faster." She rushed out in a nervous tone.

"Sometimes Ms. Granger, not everybody has the option to use magic." He looked her dead in the eyes and heard her gasp when she caught sight of his red eyes. He quickly deactivated his eyes and hurried her out of her class.

"Remember that Granger."

**Well that's the second chapter of today! Man I think I really like this story. Tell me how you all feel about it in the review section! You know you wanna… :D**


	3. Chapter 3

September flew past in a hurry and frost started to stain the grass with its cold touch. Students began to learn warming charms, while those unable to perform them asked the older students to cast them on themselves. Classes went on as normal, with the newest class becoming more accepted and quite a bit of fun to participate in.

Harry wandered around the halls in his spare time, enjoying the fact that he had power over students older than him, and showing this power whenever someone annoyed him. All in all life was good. Until some little fourteen year old brat had the nerve to call him out on his "special" eyes.

She had shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes, and was a good head shorter than him.

"You have the Lino Doue! I saw it in your dreams!" She yelled at him.

Harry gazed impassively at the girl "So?" There was no point in denying it. She could name exactly what his eyes were after all.

The girl sat shocked by his rather impassive response. "So? I'll – I'll tell the headmaster on you! Bearers of the Lino Doue should not be around people! In a school filled with children nonetheless!"

"And what if the headmaster already knows? What then?" Harry stared piercingly into her eyes. "Besides, wouldn't you have to tell him how you know? You wouldn't want him knowing you have the… Ebra Crypt do you?"

The girl was stunned into silence. "How do I know? The Ebra Crypt is the only way you could have known without me showing you prior. You also mentioned seeing into my dreams, another ability of the stigma."

"You have nothing on me, and you know it."

The girl stood up, quickly regaining her confidence. "What if I go to the ministry?"

*SCENE BREAK*

How was he roped into this? Currently Harry was following the now named Ellora Settee into the Forbidden Forest. He had no idea as to what she needed him out here for, but this was the price she wanted for not going to the ministry. It was a few minutes later when a small wooden house appeared out of the foliage. Ellora stopped and sighed.

"Here it is." She said. "Welcome to our little cozy home. Everyone who lives here has a Stigma. Some are students in school, and some have already graduated." Ellora explained.

"So what? You brought me here just to show me this?" Harry drawled out.

"No. I want you to become part of our family. Bearers aren't all that welcome in the world so we made our own getaway."

"No." He stiffly stated.

"If you don't the ministry hears of how big bad Professor Tiir Rumibull tried to devour one of his own students." Ellora smirked devishly.

"I think I hate you."

*SCENE BREAK*

October thirty first wheeled its way around and for that Harry was actually quite glad. He wore a black with blue trim robe and styled his hair so that it was short but had one long strand of hair that framed the left side of his face.

The Halloween feast was just amazing in Harry's opinion. The treacle tart was just to die for. But the feast, like all good things in Harry's life, came to a bittersweet ending when one student bullied another too much and sent him over the edge.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" **A blood-curdling scream was let out from one of the first years. Everyone stopped to stare at the child but only a certain fourteen year old knew what was happening. Ellora sprinted from the Ravenclaw table and towards Harry.

"Professor Rumibull, Professor!" She yelled. "He has an Alpha Stigma! He needs help!"

Dumbledore heard the young girl's desperate screams and began to clear the hall. "Professors! Get the children out of the hall! Do not come back in when it is clear. Professor Rumibull and I have this covered!"

Dumbledore ran as fast as his old legs would take him and fruitlessly attempted to close the child's eyes. He failed and was pushed away in a burst of magic. The onlookers that were still being pushed out of the hall screamed and sprinted out of the hall. After all, if Dumbledore, the strongest wizard in history after Merlin and the founders was forced back, what hope did they have?

The crazed Alpha Stigma bearer's screaming abruptly ended and he stood up to his full height of four feet eight inches. He raised his hand with a detailed blue circle hovering a few inches away from his hand. White lightning tinged blue burst from the circle and raced towards the Headmaster.

Harry almost seemed to have appeared in front of Dumbledore and absorbed the magical attack. The eleven year olds grin only widened maniacally and a dozen more circles grew into existence and shot magical bullets at the Lino Doue bearer who just absorbed them.

Harry vanished and reappeared behind the child, only to kick him into the castle walls, leaving an imprint. The downed child took a second to recover, which allowed enough time for Harry to again appear almost instantly and forced the child's eyes closed.

The first year slumped in the rubble of the wall.

Dumbledore limped over to the boy and Harry and with a flick of his wand, levitated the poor boy. "The Ministry will have a field day with this."

"Yeah, they will." The teenage professor responded sullenly. A fellow Stigma bearer was going to either be executed or sent to jail. This was not a happy day.

"Come on my boy, let's get him to the Hospital Wing." The walk to the wing was silent, the only sound being Dumbledore's violet robes lightly dragging across the ground.

"Madam Pomfrey? Are you in my dear?" Albus said as he walked into the Hospital Wing. The medi-witch stumbled out of her office door in a rush to see the headmaster.

"Oh Albus! I heard what happened in the Great Hall! Is everything okay? I see you have a limp, sit down, so I can heal that leg of yours!" Various emotions played out across her face. Worry, to relief, to a stern gaze that promised pain if he didn't listen to her.

Dumbledore chuckled and sat on one of the medical beds after laying down the child. "Everything is fine poppy. The child blew me back and wounded my leg, it's nothing too bad. Professor Rumibul here is the one who stopped the child." He praised.

"Good heavens!" The nurse hurried over to Harry and fussed over him until she was satisfied with his health. "What I don't understand here Albus is how you are injured, but Professor Rumibul barely has a scratch!"

Albus Dumbledore's electric blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "Magic my dear."

*SCENE BREAK*

"Minister! Minister! Open the door! It's important!" Knocking could be heard as the Minister's secretary attempted to pull the panicked woman away from his door.

The door creaked open slowly. "Yes my dear?" The panicked woman looked at Cornelius Fudge fearfully.

"There's a Stigma Bearer in Hogwarts."

The wand in Fudge's hands clattered uselessly onto the floor.

*SCENE BREAK*

"A Stigma bearer in Hogwarts?" A low rasping voice pierced the silence. "This is an unexpected development." A newspaper fell to the floor and was quickly stepped on as a bandaged figure walked to a balcony. The full moon hung overhead mysteriously as piercing red eyes glowed ominously.

**So it seems I forgot about the Torch Curse as I was writing the story, I apologize and I will be incorporating it into the story. And to Netherius99: I remember in the anime how Tiir Rumibul told Ryner how the Voice that he dubbed "The Voice of God" told him to devour his mother. Sorry this is really short. Chao! **


End file.
